


Secret Moments in a Crowded Room

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Harry has always been a terrible gift giver, something that has annoyed his boyfriend Draco Malfoy to no end. That's why Harry is determined to give Draco the best gift ever. Which is how he ends up on his knees in front of a room full of strangers, waiting for Draco to come and open him up.





	Secret Moments in a Crowded Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Kristinabird and Keyflight790 for betaing this. To Hannibae, happy holidays here is some smut! Hahah jk, but seriously, I was really excited when I read your likes and basically ran off to write this. But I do not know anything about sex clubs so I took some artistic liberties here. Hope you enjoy it! Last, thanks to the mods for putting up with me!

Harry had never been good at giving gifts, due to the fact that he never received any until he was eleven years old. It had become something of a joke how terrible some of his gifts could be. He either went overboard or wasn’t on board at all.

Now that he was pushing 30 he was getting better at giving gifts, a necessary skill when dating Draco Malfoy. Draco was, of course, completely spoilt and high maintenance. Harry learned the hard way that a bad gift was akin to a slap in the face for Draco.

It wasn’t that Draco was ungrateful, contrary to what anyone with red hair in a 50-mile radius might say. It was just that gifts were a large part of Draco's love language. If Harry gave him a bad gift or even a practical one, to Draco it read as indifference. That couldn't be further from the truth, so for Christmas this year Harry was determined to give him an incredible present.

Harry had gotten the idea from something Draco had said a few months prior. Draco had been fucking Harry from behind, and he started talking about how  _ good _ Harry was, how he’d love to  _ tie him up and show the world how well he could take his cock. _  Harry was taken by surprise at his words, at how much the idea of people watching them turned him on that he came unexpectedly just at the thought. 

His reaction didn’t escape Draco’s notice. He admitted he’d thought about exhibitionism before, and it was something he’d like to try if Harry wanted to, but not until Harry was ready. But once Harry had been introduced to the idea, he couldn’t get it out of his head.

He had been poking around on the internet, trying to see if it was something he could actually do when he discovered the website. It was for an upscale fetish club that was currently accepting new members. He’d gone to check it out and liked it so much, he’d joined on the spot and signed himself and Draco up for a time slot on the main stage.

Now, he was kneeling completely naked with his hands tied behind his back on stage in a crowded room. The floor was  soft rubber beneath his knees and even though he was assured it had been thoroughly maintained, he still cast a discreet cleaning charm. He was wondering if he should have used a warming charm on himself as well when a noise drew his attention.

There was the rustling of a curtain and a murmur in the crowd as someone else stepped into view.

Harry knew the moment Draco saw him. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in anticipation. He heard Draco’s shoes  _ tap tap tap _ across the floor and then shiny black wingtips stopped just under Harry’s face.

Draco stood there for such a long time that Harry was starting to worry that maybe he had made a mistake, maybe Draco didn’t really want this, maybe they should have talked about more before Harry had rushed into this without—

Draco must have realised Harry was spiraling because suddenly there was a hand in his hair, gentle and soothing and Harry instantly relaxed. The hand petted him for a few moments and then without warning it tightened and pushed Harry’s head down. Harry knew at once what Draco wanted.

Harry leaned forward as best he could with his hands tied behind his back and pressed his lips into the toe of Draco’s shoe. Draco used the hand in Harry’s hair to keep him from falling over as he moved to kiss the other one. He heard Draco hum in approval and he longed to see his face but knew he had to wait for permission. 

Draco pulled his hand away and Harry strained to avoid falling flat on his face. Draco’s shoes disappeared from his line of vision but he heard them stop somewhere near the edge of the stage.

There was a long silence and finally, Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He looked up and found Draco sitting in the chair, legs splayed open in a wide V, his head cocked and resting on his fingers. His face was a perfect mask of indifference, but even from a distance Harry could see the lust in his eyes

“Come.”

Harry teetered across the floor on his knees, nearly falling over in his haste, and stopped between Draco’s legs.

“What a good boy,” Draco commented. “I wonder what else you can do?” Draco hadn’t said he could speak, so Harry didn’t reply. That seemed to be the right response because Draco grinned at him and repeated, “Oh, yes,  _ such _ a good boy.”

Harry’s blood ran hot at the satisfied tone the praise had been delivered in. Harry loved being told he was good, but what really got him was that he had made Draco  _ proud _ .

Draco reached down and took Harry’s chin in his hand forcing him to look Draco in the eye. “Do you want to show all these people what you can do?”

Harry had almost forgotten there were other people in the room, but now that Draco brought his attention to he was suddenly embarrassingly aroused. The fact that everyone  _ knew _ it only served to make Harry harder. He gave a forceful nod and Draco let go of his chin. He leaned back and motioned for Harry to come closer. “Go ahead.”

Harry was more than a little practised at getting Draco out of his trousers without the use of his hands, so he was able to make relatively quick work of the belt, button, and zipper.

Harry mouthed at Draco’s cloth covered cock and gently nibbled at it through the fabric. Draco wasn’t a huge fan of teeth when he was completely hard, but Harry knew he liked the tingle when he was getting there.

Draco’s cock was quickly hardening to fullness under Harry’s ministrations. He could feel the shift in the room, a high and tight thrum of anticipation. The tension pushed Harry into impatience. He wanted nothing more than to show these people what he could do, and more importantly, what he  _ would _ do for Draco.

Harry moved away from Draco’s bulge and took the waistband of his briefs between his teeth pulling them down far enough for Draco’s cock to spring free. It was hard and heavy, bending slightly under its own weight. There was a murmur of appreciation through the crowd at the sight and Harry grinned to himself that he was the one that got to put that delicious cock in his mouth.

Harry leaned in to finally get his lips around Draco’s dick, but a finger under his chin stopped him. Draco tilted Harry’s head up to look him in the eye. “You know what to do if you need a break?” He asked in a low voice. Harry nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. But still, Draco said, “Tell me.”

“Shake my head twice,” Harry answered.

Draco smiled down at him and moved the finger away. Finally, Harry was able to lean down and take Draco into his mouth. He started off slowly, just teasing the head in the way he knew Draco liked. Then he laved at the slit before swallowing the whole thing down in one go.

“Just like that, baby,” Draco encouraged.

Draco groaned and Harry hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head up and down. He continued like that until Draco held him down, his nose buried in the soft pubic hair, just for a second. It was a warning of what was to come.

This was Harry’s favorite part. When Draco took control and simply moved Harry any way he pleased. Doing whatever Draco needed made his bones ache with satisfaction.

Draco threaded his fingers into Harry’s hair and tightened. He held him down for a few long moments before he pulled back allowing Harry a second to breathe. He pushed Harry’s head back down and let his cock sit deep in Harry’s throat, Harry breathing noisily around him.

Tears stung the corners of Harry’s eyes as he tried to take in more air, and suddenly he wished Draco could see him. But from this angle, it was too hard with Draco driving his head down. So when he was let up for air, Harry sat back on his heels and looked up at Draco in askance. 

Draco smirked as he stood up, his fingers never leaving Harry’s hair. “You look so pretty like this,” Draco cooed.

Harry surged forward and took Draco’s dick into his mouth. He choked around the intrusion, but still, he pushed himself forward, a silent plea:  _ use me use me use me. _

Draco must have gotten the message because then he was fucking Harry’s face in earnest. Harry gagged each time Draco’s cock hit the back of his throat and his own dick would jump in response. “That’s right, baby, take what I give you. Such a good boy for me.”

He knew what he must look like, tears streaming down his face, saliva dripping off of his chin and onto his chest, his cock practically leaking onto the stage floor. He was a mess and he  _ loved  _ it. And judging by the sounds coming from the crowd, they did, too. That only served to push Harry closer to the edge. 

Draco was getting close, judging by the litany of praise falling from his lips and Harry knew that he would pull out and finish on his face. The idea of Draco marking him for all these people to see was too much and Harry came without warning, completely untouched. The force of it sent him reeling back, but he still managed to keep the head of Draco’s dick in his mouth.

But then Draco pulled out and Harry almost fell forward trying to chase him. Draco placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, and pushed him lightly back, telling him to stay where he was.

“Look at you, coming just from my cock in your mouth. I bet you want this don’t you?” Draco asked jerking his dick with rough strokes.

Even though he had just come, Harry felt a frantic energy licking up his spine, like he could come ten more times if Draco just asked. He whimpered and nodded, and was almost certain he was crying when he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He wished he could use his hands because all he wanted to do was put Draco’s dick back in his mouth.

“Take it,” Draco whispered, and Harry closed his eyes as the first splashes of hot come hit his face and dripped down onto his tongue. He felt Draco’s hand come up and swipe against his cheek before two come covered fingers were shoved in his mouth.

Harry sucked them clean and Draco purred, “That’s it.” Harry could hear groans coming from the audience and he felt arousal pooling low in his belly, but knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it for a while. He was spent and satisfied and when he opened his eyes, Draco was looking at him with such adoration he was starting to cry for an entirely different reason.

The stage lights went dark and Draco pulled Harry gently to his feet, leading him backstage and into a little dressing room. He undid Harry’s wrist bindings and whispered how well Harry did and how proud of him he was, as he sat them on the couch. With no one around Draco was free to cast a cleaning charm on them both, and he wrapped Harry in a soft blanket.

“Can you drink this for me?” Draco asked holding out a water bottle. Harry took it and drank half the bottle before handing it back. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Tired. Floaty,” Harry answered pushing his face into Draco’s neck. “Was this okay?”

“Okay?” Draco repeated. “Harry, this was more than okay. It was amazing. Outstanding. Phenomenal.”

“Okay, we all know words for good,” Harry laughed and Draco pinched him on the arm.

Draco pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. “Seriously, Harry, thank you. This was the most thoughtful gift you’ve ever given me.”

Harry gave him a slow smile and settled back into the crook of his neck. “I’m glad you liked it. I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I trust you.”

“I know that Harry, and I love you and trust you.” He placed a kiss into Harry’s hair. “You didn’t have to prove it.”

“I know, but I wanted to,” Harry replied. “And I liked it.”

“Is that so? So you’d want to do this again?”

Harry grinned into Draco’s neck. “I think I could be persuaded.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
